Just a Dream?
by Kyorami
Summary: She had wanted to be with him for so long. Now it looks like it's happening, but is it really reality, or is it merely just a dream?


_**I've decided to take a break from my original story that I've been working on recently. I just wanted to try something out. Mostly I just wanted get something out of my system. But anyways, I hope you like this too. It's my first one-shot so bear with me here XD;; I'll get back to work on my other one soon.**_

_**Domou arigatou minnasan  
-Kyo-chan-**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Just a Dream?**

The morning sun shined brightly through the blinds of my room. My eyes were still squeezed tight, hoping that I could catch another hour or so of sleep. But that wasn't going to happen. Slowly, I rolled over so that the front of my body now faced the clock. Slowly, my eyes opened.

_1 o'clock already?_ I groaned. _But it can't be… It seemed like I only slept for five minutes…_

But nonetheless, I dragged myself out of the bed. I sat there for a while, staring outside at the clear, blue sky.

"No clouds today…" I muttered to myself. The weather yesterday was muggy and overcast. The complete opposite of what it was today.

I walked out and washed my face, which always woke me up. For a little while anyway. Then I went back into my room to change into my running clothes. I hadn't run all summer, and since school would be starting up again, I figure that I should at least get some sort of workout in to make the coach happy. It's for my own benefit too.

I grabbed my keys and my cell phone. As the front door opened, sunshine flooded in, almost blinding me. I squinted at the sudden light that filled the house before I stepped outside.

I shut the door behind me and locked it. My eyes gradually adjusted to the lighting. I never knew how dark it was inside my house.

As I stepped out onto the sidewalk, a sudden breeze hit me. It was strong, nearly knocking me off of my feet.

_That was a random gust of wind…_

I continued walking towards my destination. And my destination was the lake that I lived by. It was my jogging course. If I was smarter, then I would have decided to wake up earlier and run in the morning when it was a bit cooler, but of course, I'm not that smart and I'm just plain lazy.

The lake soon comes into view as I stroll along the sidewalk. I pick up my pace and begin to walk a little faster before breaking out into a jog.

The wind hits my face and it feels great. It was a perfect day. Blue skies, a gentle breeze… It seemed like all was right in the world at last.

But that's when I saw him.

I rounded the corner and saw a boy walking towards my direction at a slow pace.

_It couldn't be. I know he lives around here, but he hardly ever gets out…_

But as I came closer to the boy, there was no doubt that it was, indeed, him.

The two of us began to slow down and our eyes met. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Both of us halted to a stop in front of each other.

"Hey, Miroku," I greeted.

The boy smiled and replied, "Hey. What are you doing out here, Sango?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm just getting out of the house. I wanted to take a walk and I live right over there." He pointed behind him.

I nodded. "I was just getting some exercise. Our track coach likes for us to stay in shape anyway, and this way it'll be less hard on me when practice starts up again in spring."

He nodded as well. "I see…"

I hadn't seen Miroku since the last day of school. That was when I umm… I… hugged him. I have no idea about whether or not he knows about my feelings for him, but I'm guessing he has to by now. I've liked him for a whole year, and I thought that I could let it die over the summer. I tried to forget about him, but of course, as luck would have it, I run into him at the lake. A place that I usually go to for peace has instead caused me to become a nervous wreck.

There was a huge awkward silence between us. I couldn't look him in the eye. I couldn't bring myself to even look at him. Instead, I found myself staring out over the lake.

"So how's your summer been?"

A voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh, umm…" I couldn't tell him that it had been horrible. That I had been thinking about him every night and nearly crying on days where I forced myself to forget about him. That I had been telling myself that I'm crazy for even missing him because he hardly even notices me. So I force a smile. "It's been great."

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled in his weird, yet cute way that made me want to smile too.

I sensed that he was uncomfortable. He always was when he was around me. I hated the fact that I made him feel this way. It made it seem like I had virtually no chance to even get near him. But then again, I was shy too. I had to work up nearly all of my courage just to smile, wave, and say hi to him.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now. I'm sure I've bothered you enough," I said sarcastically. I was about to begin to jog away from him when I felt something tug at my hand. My body jerked and my heart stopped. I turned my head down to my arm and saw a hand grasping my wrist.

_I'm dreaming…_

I followed the hand up and saw Miroku standing there with a serious look on his face like always.

"Sango, I…" He had actually talked first. Before it was always me who had to strike the conversation.

"What is it?" My voice was surprisingly calm and steady coming from the fact that my heart was racing and my body was shaking. I bet that my face was flushing so badly right then.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. I know about your feelings for me." His voice was completely serious. It sort of scared me. I was fearing his next statement.

I stayed silent. I merely looked him straight in the eyes.

"You don't need to hide them any more." His face softened and a gentle smile spread across his face. "And I don't need to hide mine."

I felt myself being pulled towards him, and before I knew it, I was in his arms. He was embracing me. My whole body was stiff from the shock, but I soon relaxed.

This was unbelievable. I had dreamed of this moment, and it finally came.

I wrapped my arms around his body as his wrapped around mine. This was way too surreal. There was no way that it could be happening. I felt that at any moment, I would wake up and find that it was only a dream. But it all felt so real at the same time. I felt him there. I heard his heart beating as my head lay against his chest.

_No, this isn't a dream._

And for once, I was glad to have woken up at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.


End file.
